


Above the Thames, on a Christmas Night

by Sam_Seven



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Écrit pour un prompt sur LiveJournal : Peter had noticed Ann's indiscretions even before Smiley did. He becomes angry at her for betraying Smiley. Angry at Haydon for seducing her. And most of all being angry at himself for not doing anything, because deep inside, he is overjoyed that George is finally free of her.





	Above the Thames, on a Christmas Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Above the Thames, on a Christmas Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422431) by [Sam_Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven)



« Peter, que diriez-vous d'aller boire un verre après la fête ? »  
  
C'était la seconde fois que Bill Haydon l'approchait ce soir. Tout comme la première fois, l'homme lui avait offert son sourire le plus aguicheur, soulignant la flamme gourmande au fond de ses yeux. Atouts séduisants qu'il avait naturellement puisque Bill Haydon était le genre d'homme dont le charisme s'imprégnait comme un parfum personnel, un organe invisible. Par conséquent, il était difficile de résister à ce doux prédateur. Mais Peter Guillam connaissait la réputation de Don Juan de son supérieur et ne tenait pas à faire parti de la longue liste d'amants.  
Il refusa poliment, évitant d'être glacial ou sec, conservant un peu du flirt qui était suffisamment plaisant. Et l'ego d'Haydon ne s'en retrouva pas meurtri.  
  
Les disques tournaient mais la fête s'épuisait : Peter le sentait dans ses jambes, dans sa gorge fatiguée de rire et au nombre de personnes qui étaient parties pour savourer Noël dans leur lit. Même George Smiley avait quitté la salle avec son habituelle discrétion fantomatique. Seul Control oubliait son âge grâce à l'alcool et impressionnait ses voisins avec un vieux swing. Peter jugea sage de rentrer également et appela un taxi nocturne.  
Sous un réverbère qui diffusait une lumière chaotique, le jeune homme se réchauffa avec une cigarette. Un rire féminin résonna au bout de la rue. La silhouette de la dame se blottit contre la carrure savoureuse d'un homme : les deux semblaient partager un moment magnifique. Noël était si magique pour certains, mais cette scène ne réjouissait pas Peter, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Ann Smiley, avec pour nouvelle conquête Bill Haydon. Ou peut-être Ann était la conquête. Peu importe, les deux étaient des libertins qui brisaient tous les cœurs qu'ils touchaient et Peter n'avait que Smiley en tête. Ce pauvre ignorant heureux.  
  
C'était en tout cas la façon dont Peter voyait son supérieur, mais également ami. Jusqu'à ce que le taxi traverse le Battersea Bridge et qu'il reconnaisse la petite silhouette de George Smiley, immobile, à fixer les remous lugubres de la Tamise. Peter demanda immédiatement au taxi de s'arrêter et de laisser le compteur tourner. Au-dessus de l'eau, le vent était froid et empêchait les larmes de tomber. Peter claqua la portière et capta le regard de George. Ils ne s'échangèrent aucun mot et pourtant, Peter comprit la dure soirée que vivait son ami en croisant son regard fragile. Seul, au bord de ce gouffre, le souvenir de sa femme semblait insupportable.  
  
« Venez monsieur Smiley, je vous ramène chez vous. »  
  
Il avait toujours été son chauffeur, pourtant, c'était toujours George qui le guidait avec des conseils. Mais pour ce soir, ce serait à Peter de le guider. Il le prit gentiment par l'épaule et le mena jusqu'au taxi.  
Le décor des eaux noires disparut au moment où la chaleur de la voiture les enveloppa. Pourtant, George ne desserra pas les lèvres, la solitude creusant ses traits, le vieillissant. Contrairement à Bill, George n'avait aucun charme, aucune sensualité. Peut-être à cause de sa taille, de ses vêtements souvent trop amples, de ses lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'une chouette ou d'une grenouille. Non, il est vrai que George n'était pas quelqu'un de beau, du moins au premier coup d'œil. Car sinon, comment expliquer tout l'amour que lui portait Peter ? Pas l'amour qu'il ressentait pour un père, mais bien l'amour pour un homme qu'il voulait voir heureux. Et bien que Ann était une complète étrangère à ses yeux, il était persuadé d'être plus apte à aimer George. Bien que dans le fond, Peter avait honte de cette pensée.  
  
Il régla la course et suivit son compagnon dans la maison. Dehors, des sons de fête faisaient encore échos dans les étroites rues mais rien ne pouvait faire revenir la bonne humeur que Peter avait ressenti en début de soirée. Les deux cales en bois étaient encore coincées dans la porte : ils étaient les premiers à rentrer.  
  
« Avez-vous assez bu à la soirée, Peter ?

— Pas assez pour refuser un verre. »  
  
Alors qu'il s'installait au bout du canapé, le jeune homme entendit deux verres tinter sur la table de la cuisine, suivit d'un son liquide. George s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche du sofa, regardant le whisky au fond de son verre sans la moindre envie de le boire. Peter n'osa pas alors porter l'alcool à ses lèvres.  
  
« Savez-vous avec qui elle est ? », se risqua-t-il à demander. George s'adossa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, mettant un certain temps avant de répondre :  
  
« Cela ne change rien. »  
  
Lorsqu'il était seul dans cette maison trop grande, George se demandait souvent avec qui Ann était. Où était-elle, que faisait-elle et quels rêves elle chassait pour fuir le domicile conjugal comme une adolescente romanesque. Mais avoir surpris Bill qui enlaçait son épouse ne changeait rien à la situation : elle était toujours dans  _son_  lit, entre  _ses_ bras.  
Peter posa leur verre sur la petite table, avant de prendre l'une des mains de son ami. D'abord, pour partager sa tristesse dans un simple geste. Un geste dont sa femme le privait. Puis il mêla ses doigts aux siens pour exprimer tout son désir. Si George ne resserra pas son étreinte, il ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Leurs mains étaient nouées sur ses genoux lorsque sa nuque buta sur le rebord du dossier en bois. Peter le dominait de toute sa grandeur. Et avec toute sa tendresse, il l'embrassa. Prouvant à travers ses lèvres que Ann était incapable de l'aimer comme lui. Il se rapprocha de George, heureux de sentir la honte se rompre, le laissant avec le plus noble des sentiments.  
Une main glissa sur la chemise froissée de George et s'agrippa au nœud de sa cravate. Peter passa ses doigts dans la boucle de tissu et tira dessus, desserrant le col. George écarta Peter.  
  
« Peter. »  
  
 _Pas ce soir, Peter. Je ne peux pas._ C'était ce que le jeune homme entendait dans ce ton désolé. Ce soir, la plaie était encore vive et saignante. Ce soir, les remèdes seraient inefficaces. Cependant, ce n'était pas par fidélité pour Ann. _Pas ce soir, Peter. Je suis trop épuisé._  
Un autre soir, bientôt, ses caresses lui donneront le tournis.  
  
Il était bientôt trois heures du matin et George n'avait pas d'autre souhait que de rejoindre son lit et de se cloîtrer dans le sommeil. Mais il se sentait incapable de supporter un lit trop grand, trop froid, trop vide. Il demanda à Peter de rester pour la nuit, de le protéger d'une torpeur trop douloureuse.  
  
Les deux hommes se changèrent en silence dans la pénombre de la chambre. Même le réverbère à l'extérieur était incapable d'atteindre leur intimité. Les draps murmurèrent quelques doux frottements, invitant au repos. Sur l'oreiller où sa tête était posée, Peter sentait le parfum d'Ann. Le parfum d'une femme bien trop belle, bien trop instable. Il se rapprocha de George en calant son nez au creux de son épaule pour ne sentir que sa présence. Comme un gardien, il protégea le corps de son amant dans l'ombre. Leurs mains se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour renouer le même contact précédent.  
  
Enfin, le sommeil vint les surprendre dans ce nid de draps et de chaleur.


End file.
